Clocks
by xsarahxmusicx
Summary: A story about a girl named Sierra who wants to start a band,and she has to go through the ups and downs in life.


(Sierra's POV)  
The bright sun glistened in my window. My eyes fluttered open,I sat up in my bed. I looked over at my calendar,today is the day he comes home. I smiled thinking about how much i missed him. My phone rang i picked it up in a rush.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Sierra"A voice said.

I sighed,only my best friend in the world Lauren.

"oh hey Laur."I said.

"Still waiting?Sierra,they said they'd be back by 's only 11am."She said.

"i know,i just miss him so much."  
"awwh,i'm sure Josh missed you too Sierra."She said,i could feel a smile on her face.

"And i'm sure Nate missed you."I said laughing.

We talked for a little while longer,then hung up.I layed down in my bed,passing the was around 3pm,still not was a knock on the front door,i walked downstairs and opened the door.I looked up,to see the hottest guy in my life.I smiled.

"you're late."  
He laughed and smiled.

"i know,my mom made me help clean out the tour bus."He said.

I let him in,and shut the door set his jacket down on the coat must have worked out a lot on the road.  
"i missed you."I said.

I felt two arms wrap around me.I looked up at him.

"I missed you too."he said,bringing his lips down to mine.

I smiled into the kiss,and wrapped my arms around his was another knock at the door,and he started to pull away.

"ignore it."I said,breathing heavy just like him.

"it could be important."he said.

I sighed,tearing myself away from him and opened the door.

There stood Lauren and Nate.I let them in and they started setting everything up for the cookout tonight.I went upstairs into my room with Josh.I shut the door,and turned around wrapping my arms around his neck again.

He smiled and kissed kiss got deeper and pretty soon we were on my touch consumed me,i didn't want his finger tips to stop touching my and Nate barged in,and looked at pulled apart quickly,i already missed his touch.

Lauren laughed a little.

"Come on you two the cookout's about to start."  
The cookout lasted a few hours and everyone went was only me and Josh was taking a shower while i cleaned up the rest of the food.I walked up to my room and walked was sitting on my bed,on my didn't have a shirt on honestly,i didn't looked up.

"finally."He said smiling.

I laughed and sat down beside him,laying my head on his shoulder.

"someone has to clean up around here."I said,closing my laptop and moving it out of the way.

He looked over at me,a small smile on his lips.I lifted up my head off of his shoulder and layed back on my leaned over me,playing with a strand of my lips were pretty close to mine,and i just wanted to kiss him so bad.I knew girls were because of me but because he was so sweet and nice to anyone he lips came down to mine.I wrapped my arms around his lips moved as one,it felt amazing.I smiled into the kiss.A phone rang,he pulled away grabbing his cell phone.I sighed.

"hello?"He said into the phone.

I heard a voice.A girl's voice.

"Come to th studio."she said.

He sighed and looked at me.I rolled my eyes.

"i'm on my way."He said,hanging up and getting off of my bed.

I looked over at him,i was just got back from a 4 month tour,with this girl's now he's just going to see her?

"i'll see you tomorrow."He said and he left.  
This is the first night,i cried myself to sleep.I was dreading tomorrow.

In the morning,i woke up and turned the tv on.

"Do you guys think Josh and Cammie make a hot couple?Many of their fans say yes they do!And they should date!"The reporter said.

I turned off the tv and got ready.I got in my car and drove to Josh's house.I'm suppose to babysit his sister Kim today.I walked into the house and watched movies with her for front door opened and in walked Josh,Cammie and a couple of her friends.

"Thanks for watching those movies with me"Kim said.

I smiled at her.  
"no problem."I said.

Cammie was staring at Josh like she always did.

I walked upstairs to grab my things,and i felt a hand grab my arm.I turned around and sighed,avioding his eyes.

"What?"I asked.

"don't be ,you know how important this band is to me."  
"Yeah but,you're not spending any time with me!We've been apart for 4 months!She's getting in the way do you like her Josh!?Be honest with 't lie."I said.  
His eyes,told me the was what i didn't want to i had to hear it.

"I'm so sorry Sierra.I love Cammie,i just can't be with you anymore."He said.

Tears were running down my face and i bolted out of the house and ran all the way home,slamming the front door.I ran into my room,and fell on the tears wouldn't stop.


End file.
